Would you?
by FrozenBlaze
Summary: Snow loves another, a person he really shouldn't have any business with. This is their story of seeking forgiveness and strengthening their own deep bond. Not a Snow/Serah piece.
1. Scene 1: to one that cannot hear

Hello, its nice to meet you! I don't really write too many stories, but the pairing just demanded my attention, I hope this story is to your liking. And of course..

_**I do not own Final Fantasy nor the concept of its characters.**_

_Would you?..._

"Serah" The lone blonde giant uttered to the tear shaped aquamarine crystal in his hand, holding

it up to let it take in the sight around it. To Oerba and the snow covered wasteland that once used to be a

bustling little village. "Serah, Serah, Serah. What would you say to me if I said that I think that I have

found love with another person?" The giant asked the gem, holding it up to the light as if the gentle

warm rays will bring it to life to answer his questions. 

The light that bends through the gem shines upon him, scattering streams of blue light onto his

gentle yet undeniably masculine features, bathing him in its luminescence. "Would you have cross words

with me? Would curses rain like a waterfall from your precious pale coral lips? Would your eyes be

ablaze in anger and rage?" His cobalt blue orbs lock in a gaze at the shining jewel he held up before

himself. 

"Would you actually hit me? Would you use your powers as a L'cie to strike me down, or do

even worse?" he says with a pained whisper, taking the memento of his former beloved, grazing the tip of

the gemstone along his cheek to see if it would cause him physical pain, retribution for what he has

caused for the gems true owner. With his eyes shut closed he expects a slash with a searing burn to go

along with it, for ruby red drops resembling his own unshed tears to spill out from within. Yet all he got, was

nothing. No pain nor a response, and he couldn't suppress the crestfallen look the look of anguish that befell his features. 

"Would you support me in my choice?" He asked the final keepsake of the once previous love of

his life, sitting on the ground covered in the element he was most attuned with, as if pleading for it- for

her, to hear him out to the end. "You would like him ya know, he's a smart kid." The blonde sentinel

admits to the stone, his telltale smirk creeping back onto his face. "Smart, kind, forgiving, sweet, and

beautiful. He stole my heart without ever really trying." 

The six and nearly a half foot giant took a look at his surroundings, snow covering every bit of

the expanse surrounding him, a blanket of snow and ice as far as the eye could see. The suns rays

illuminating all that it can in its brilliant white hue. It would have been a sight to beheld back when Oerba

had human life within its confines. Now it looked like a winter wasteland with its own populace of failed

L'cie of the past. "Serah, when will you awaken from your slumber so I can tell you all this in person, and

not to your crystal like a coward!" His rage at his own failures and insecurities reaches its peak as he lets

out an anguished bellow before curling up a fist, as if taking all his confused emotions and thoughts and

thrusting it upon the ground before him. 

Little does the man with the vast boot size know that the last part of his audible soul searching

was overheard by the boy of the group. The silver haired adonis that once despised the giant for all that he

was, yet it was impossible to hate him now. He came closer to the distraught man from out of his point of

view, appearing out of the blue like an angel. He laid a meek, tiny, frail hand upon the guardians shoulder

before gently holding the blonde's rough, behemoth sized hand that he punched the powder covered earth

with in both of his tender palms. The murmurs of a cure incantation could be heard, and it was like music

to the larger male. It was the voice of the one that has cured him of so many ailments. 

"I'm sure that one day, you will get your chance to tell her all that you need to." The boy said

simply, going eye to eye with the one who had more life experience than himself, and it was a breath of

fresh air to the elder. "So lets finish our mission so you can be one step closer to your chance." The

silverette said as he finished tending to his sentinels wounds like a caring ally would. Before he could get

up and turn away from him, he felt a strong yet gentle grasp on his shoulder. 

The blonde pulse L'cie held his younger charge in place with just one arm. The one who he

swore to protect on the last few breaths of his mother's life. The boy in question was instantly pulled

toward the warm, comforting yet solid and protective chest of the one he can't ever truly hate, but of

another emotion all of its own. "Hope, would you"- The man's question was stopped in its tracks by the

teens swift finger upon his lips. "Yes snow, yes." Was all he simply said. For once, one of his deep

questions was answered for him without having ever really asking, and he couldn't have been any

happier.

Owari~ 

Well, that was my oneshot done at the wee hours of the night, its near dawn where I am and was written in a matter of hours. I hope it was worth the length of the story and of course please review and comment. Constrictive criticism is always welcome, good and bad. Maybe when the mood hits me, this story might change from a oneshot to more, depending on the readers thoughts.

Ta~


	2. Scene 2: to one that nurtures

Welcome back! I was bitten by the inspiration bug again and tried to write a continuation for this story, admittedly though my inspiration waned not long into its production and if feels a bit forced by me. I'ts not exactly up to par in my opinion but I'll let y'all decide that.

I'm not sure how far I want to take this since I am only up to chapter 13 in the game, so the ending eludes me at the moment (no spoilers please) and would like to do as much of the side quests as I can before continuing. I also don't think It's going to be a story worthy of a M rating, just not my style I suppose, though I still hope you all will enjoy it.

And as always, don't be afraid to leave your critics here for me. It'll help my inspiration and also give me ideas for the next part. In essence, the parts that follow really are influenced by you the reader, so say your part in this.

_**I do not own Final Fantasy nor the concept of its characters (yet again lol).**_

"Dad, I need to speak to you about something" the platinum haired L'cie says to his only living parental figure, the one person that will love him no matter what a Fal'Cie does to him. It's been such a long time since he went home. L'cie never used to be able to call any place on cocoon home. Yet here he was, in a place filled with memories. Sitting on a couch of supple leather, the faint smell of lightly scented floral perfume wafting in the air, a place with a bed to call his own, or so he still hopes.

"Ok, talk to me Hope, what's on your mind?" Hope could see the look of mild confusion and concern on his face, etching his features. He silently wonders if he was the cause of most of the worry lines that was on his dear fathers face. The young teen suddenly found the floor so very interesting. The way the soft cream color just blended into the room, he thought his father would realize how much he clashes against the décor in his place and would kick him out of his life. It was so very hard to form the words he wanted to say in his mind. And he would dare not look his father in the face till he figured it out. He was so afraid of what would happen to him after he said it.

It was at that moment when the words of his mother came rushing back to him; "_Moms are tough._" Surely if his mother was that tough to risk her life for her child, so should he for the one he now holds dear. The platinum Adonis finally steels his nerves, his hands clenching the fabric of his pants and took a shaky breath before looking up and taking the plunge. "Dad, would you support me in any choice that I make?" His father sunk deeper into the couch, making himself more comfortable, sensing that this discussion will go on much longer than he originally thought. "But of course Hope, I trust your sense of judgment." "Even-" he had to take a pause to be sure if he wanted to say it, he had to look away toward a wall that was bare except for the warm honey color that was on it. "Even if I tell you that I think I'm in love with someone?"

"The silence that fell upon the room was palpable, it was so tangible it was practically suffocating Hope, and just as easily as it came, it was quickly shattered. "Who is it?" That tone that his father used did not have its usual light cheeriness to it, oh no, he meant business. Poor Hope who took on Fal'Cie, Ochu, C'ieths and more; lost all his nerve when he was pitted against one of the two that brought him into this world. "Now, that would have to be me." Said the man that was looming in the doorway, his silhouette was all that you could see. He took a few steps forward into the home that he only visited once before, his chin held high once his face came into the light for the both of them to see.

The silverettes grasp on his pants was instantly released as his breath caught a hitch in it, a breathless "Snow" was heard as he looked directly at the aforementioned male. If it was a different place and situation the giant would have immediately went up to the teen and pressed their lips together because he never looked as ravishing as he did right there. The moment was forever lost in time when the other person in the room made his presence known. "You?!"

That one word was said with such venom that it practically bit snow and made hope flinch. After that the sentinel found himself glancing out the living rooms full sized window with such a beautiful garden in full view, his jaw throbbing in pain. Leave it to the sentinel to know how to provoke an enemy and if Hope was anything like his father, he's going to have such a mean left hook when he grows up. The thought made the grappler get such a proud smirk on his face before he willed it away and dropped to his hands and knees, begging for forgiveness. His head was bowed in remorseful respect, the tips of his locks brushing against his scruffy facial hair. "I'm sorry, please forgive him and myself." Was all that was said.

'He's just a boy!" said the only father there, anger and pain fully enveloping the tone of his voice. He began to pace back and forth in front of the couch as if patrolling in front of Hope to keep him safe from the monsters grasp. "You are a damn grown adult, why the hell are you after my child?" The words stung the both of them. Hope did not want to start crying, it would only accentuate the concept that he is just a child, so he did his best to hold them back. "Because I love him'. They couldn't help but make eye contact at that point, their eyes searching for the other. "With all of my heart." A pale yellow orchid sat unnoticed in the room with the three individuals and their charged emotions but it finally became a focal point when a lone drop of salty water fell upon the highest petal and made a tiny splash, flowing down the sides of the flower only to recollect itself at the bottom to rain down yet again upon the glass table below. It took merely an instant for the gentle giant to come to his ally's aid, holding him close and letting the rest of the boys tears get soaked into the fabric of his coat. In the elder Estheim's mind that was not what he saw, his mind's eye saw only of two other figures, a man and a woman. A woman he thought he would never see again.

"Will you take good care of him?" He asked with such an even tone, taking the moment to give the yellowish silver flower a bit of water. "Of course sir" the blizzard and water attuned L'cie said without a moment's hesitation. "You have my word on it." The father took another look towards his little boy and realized that he's not so little anymore, that he is growing up right before his very eyes. "You're sure about your choice, Hope?" He couldn't help but ask a final time, he is a parent after all. The person in question pulled away from the embrace and the shared heat and looked at Snow again, the telltale grin inching his way back onto his lips. "Yeah dad, I am. He may be a complete oaf…" he glanced at the said oaf and saw his agape look, mouth open like a fish out of water. "…but he's my oaf." Snow could not help but laugh at the smooth recovery that Hope made, with the teen joining in soon after and even the elder Estheim had a chuckle or two.

It took long enough but, for an instant, the Estheim Residence sounded like a true family home again.

* * *

I gotta be honest; this chapter was a bit forced on my part. It doesn't feel like the written work I normally put out there. Constructive reviews will help me get an idea on where to go with this so please don't be shy about it. I've also been toying around with the idea of using little short stories that don't really flow with my main one as a sort of intermission, I got a few ideas for 'em but I would love to hear your own thoughts on this.

Until Next time! Ta~


	3. Intermission: Encore Conductor Villiers!

Hello all, sorry for the wait! Life loves to keep me busy, but I hope that this makes up for it, and yes it is the first Intermission ( WARNING; brief mention of FANGXVANILLE )

As Always; _**I do not own Final Fantasy nor the concept of its characters.**_

**Encore, Conductor Villiers!**

The city of Palumpolum had gone through a lot in the past few hours, when the pulse L'cie was found within its walls. The city has run amuck with frightened citizens fleeing to the safety of their homes and the few who rioted in the street wanting fresh blood and the aforementioned L'cie heads on a spike. The guardians and Special Forces spread to the streets, hoping to eliminate the threat and become a hero and for it to show in their meager paychecks. Cars were upturned, stores ransacked, a few fires were blazing, fueled with the confusion and anger of a town; its people and its guards, gone mad.

It was not any different for a small little home in this same city of chaos; the Estheim Residence was also going through some turmoil despite its neat, impeccable appearance. A husband has learned that he has lost his other half, his spouse, the love of his life and that he may also lose his… their legacy, their only son. That his son is doomed to be eternal; as either a mindless corpse of destruction or a beautiful living sculpture, never to live his life again. Yet, the father's plight still continues, being face to face with the person who had the last chance to save his beloved, yet failed and to harbor the "dangerous" enemies to the city. Suffice to say that this is not how he expected his day to go.

The burliest male in their group has had quite a physically painful day, saving the aforementioned legacy to this household, a boy with eyes so clear that he could see the shy, gentle soul within, oh how thinking of that kept him up tonight. Hair so soft, as if spun from the finest pale silk that it begged to be touched constantly it drove his fingers insane. With a tear shaped face, looking ever so innocent, that hormones dare not to change yet. The boy was quite simply, tempting to touch, and the man who knew better, was finding quite a hard time resisting. It's even harder to resist if you're sharing a bed with the person whom you can't keep your eyes off of.

It was a nice sized room, warm honey toned walls accented by pale yellow lamps made it feel so inviting, a few family photos sparsely hanging along the walls, faces watching the man with a glare as he thought impure thoughts about his bed mate. An acoustic guitar was resting next to the large bay window of the room, its glossy surface scratched and its string ends askew, the pale light bouncing off it, looking as if it was ready to play magically by itself, it made him wonder how skilled the sleeping Adonis's fingers were, on the instrument as well as other things. the man bit back a low moan, trying to not to wake the tired medic and to keep himself in check, the eyes were watching him again and helped to ease his tension.

The burly male sadly could not hide the bulge in his attire from the soulless eyes staring at him for long and decided to take care of his problem personally with his own bare hands. The foreign feel of fabric grazed against his fingertips on its way to the essence of snow's manhood. Like the conductor with a baton, snow had control of himself with practiced movements and a fluidity of control. An even tempo and a curt signal for cues to be played, all for the muse for this score, the vision of beauty beside him that was off in the land of dreams.

The conductor picked up the tempo as the muse let out a soft sigh, signaling for various sections to begin their parts, some with fluidity and grace of a violin, while others had sharp accented staccato notes that were signaled by the flick of a baton. Yet still the muse dreamed peacefully, shifting closer unconsciously as if the music was beckoning to him.

The movement changed as well as the key and the score was reaching its climax. The drums pounded harder, making itself prominent as the signal for the brass to change their melody. The muse leaned in closer, wanting to hear the melody in its dreams even more so. The conductor waved his baton in frenzy, calling upon each section to express its emotions even further, encouraging the drums to play with all its might, to keep the pace of the tempo.

After an intense set of minutes the muse reached out to touch the conductor, to feel the power of the stage and baton for himself. The baton sliced through the air and stood in place to keep all in suspense as a note soar through the air for all to hear. The fanfare was cued as the instruments ended their melody in harmony, Fortissimo all the way down to Piano. The score was done.

The conductor put his bow down to turn the audience and took a formal bow; the tension of the score has passed. There was no applause since those who attended were sealed on photographic film. However the muse awake from his slumber; did want an encore, even if the conductor was not up to do it himself. The muse even had a baton ready for such a case. In the end, it ended up being a grand performance for the duo, of many pieces for many hours on end. Fang and Vanille peeked into the doom at dawns early light and saw the two asleep… still in place after their final bow. After hushing the smaller ones squeals of delight, they offered then a brief but soft showering of applause before closing the door to go off on their own to hold their own concert.

I kinda feel bad for writing about such a topic, to use the term loosely.

Sorry for the short chapters but I think it really does work well for my writing style. Ending felt kind of random, it wasn't a polished plot line as I'm used to creating in my head.

Comments, cookies and pocky are fully welcome here. Especially pocky. And motivation for future chapters, give it to me. Now I must be off to think about ways to write about a sweet scene in a park….


End file.
